Era 22 Rules
Server Rules The Admin Team reserves the right to warn, kick, or ban any player for reasons not defined in this ruleset. To report a player violating the rules, send a private inquiry to the admins with evidence (screenshots, video, etc.) of the violation. The admin team will not be able to act on accusations without enough evidence. Important Information * Whitelist Application - http://factionsgaming.com/forums/forumdisplay.php?fid=141 * To connect to the server, use the “One-Click Connect” button on the front page of the forums or search for us in the server browser. * Use the Rust IO Live Map with the overlay found here! This is a very useful tool that shows you where all of the factions and cities are, as well as the KOS zones. * Use the Official Rust Factions TeamSpeak server! This is the best way to communicate with the admin team (other than private inquiries) and you can also talk with players. IP: ts.rustfactions.net:9988 1) General Rules * Don't be a dick * Sexism, racism, homophobia, intolerance, harassment, abuse, bigotry and general toxicity are strictly prohibited in-game, on the Forums and on our teamspeak. This applies to RP too. * OOC insulting, complaining, or trying to ruin others’ RP is not allowed. * The use of hacks, exploits, duping, or use of items in a way in which their not intended to gain advantage is strictly not allowed. * Rooms/spaces containing Tool Cabinets must always have a single-player accessible door, hatch, or opening (don't wall them in) 2) Global Chat All OOC (Out of Character) chat in global needs to be marked as OOC by typing it in brackets/parentheses * Keep OOC chat to a minimum. OOC in chat is strongly discouraged. Repeat offenders may be banned. * Memes are forbidden in global chat. You can be warned then kicked for this, at the admin team's discretion. * People cluttering global may also be asked to stop, and kicked if they don't. * Complaining in chat about the ruleset, other players, or hackers is not allowed. Send a modmail instead 3) Role Play expectations Bad RP is a bannable offence. That means engaging in any of the following: * Bitching or insulting players after you’ve been killed * Making non-RP-justifiable alliances to get revenge * Calling people “salty” in the usual trash-talking sense * Harassing players, whether it’s in-game, on TS, on the forums or through Steam * Forcing RP on other players. * Metagaming. This means benefitting your IC actions based on OOC information that your character would otherwise have no way of knowing. (This includes using codes to raid because of previously playing with that person.) * Powergaming. This means forcing things on other players outside of the regular game mechanics. RP based on racial stereotypes, themes like domestic abuse, or that is otherwise immature or toxic will be prohibited. Don’t bullshit us on this. 4) Player Killing You may not Kill on Sight (KOS). You may kill players in the following situations: * In the context of your RP ** You must communicate (back and forth) through global/voice chat with your target before initiating any hostile action. * In a designated KOS zone (marked on the map and in-game) * In the context of war * In self-defense * In a faction’s land should they mark it KOS by law (must be announced and marked with signs) * When contesting others for an airdrop or heli loot (only when the drop / heli loot lands). Once the loot has landed, the proximity of the drop becomes hostile/KOS. If you do not wish to partake in KOS, it would be best to move in a direction away from the air drop. Once someone has the loot, it becomes "capture the flag" rules. The person carrying the loot can be KOSed until they return home, thus, capturing the flag. Once the loot has been returned to a home, other players must leave the area as KOS has ended. * In most cases, sleepers may be looted and/or killed. However, sleepers in bases are not okay to kill unless the base is one which you are legally raiding at the time. You may not shoot sleepers through their windows for the sake of despawning their loot. These rules are enforced by players, preferably the faction that owns the land that the kill happened on. Seek Admin Support for repeated offenses, otherwise handle it in RP. 4.1. New Life Rule * Choosing a new character is optional. You are permitted to continue as the same character even after dying. * Upon death, you must "forget" everything that happened in the 10 minutes leading up to it. ** This means you are not allowed to return to the scene to take revenge, because you don't remember dying ** This applies everywhere on the map, including KOS zones ** ** 5) Raiding Raiding means breaking anything in order to access a factions/players base or loot. You may only raid in the following situations: * In KOS Zones * On unclaimed land (see the sovereignty claims forum for up to date claims) * In the context of war * On a faction’s own land (factions may let others raid on their land if they have written permission in a forum post) * Twig structures/parts may be broken during raids. 6) Griefing These forms of griefing are allowed against enemies while at war or in true RP: * Placing unwanted items (bear traps, landmines, barricades, etc.) on our around a player or structure And these forms of griefing are not allowed at any time: * Blocking access to any structure (through the use of walls, barriers, doors, etc) at any time is strictly prohibited. * Blocking access to a monument (sphere, airfield, etc.) at any time is strictly prohibited. * Shooting out twig structures while they are actively being built is considered griefing. Remember: Rule #1 is "Don't be a dick". 7) Houses * Houses may be either Great Houses of Minor Houses * Minor Houses have 1-3 players and be allied to a Great House * Great Houses have 3-5 players. 5 is the maxiumum. * To create a house you must list active players. Factions may claim land and enforce laws on this land. (You must declare these laws on the forums) ** Factions must be declared in the faction megathread. ** Factions can make their land KOS by clearly marking the borders with warning signs. ** Factions must use the Clans plugin in-game. Their members must use the clan tag. This goes for other land rules as well. * Faction RP background should not be based on some current fad. Factions based on memes or other similar gimmicks will be shut down. Such players who have not made a serious attempt at creating a backstory will not be permitted to continue with their faction. * Factions who do not meet the required number of members may be removed. Players can monitor this and reach out to admins to ask about removing a faction from the map. Use /status clan "clantag" to check if a faction is inactive. 8) Houses See here for maths, and more info on this topic. Each house may only claim up to one livemap grid (the alphabetical square grid) per person in their house. You don’t have to claim a square; That’s just the maximal area you can claim. It works out to 13.3 square kilometers on a 3000 size map. Here’s what that looks like for a single person: To claim land: * Take a screenshot of the livemap showing the area you want to claim. * Then in MS Paint or whatever, draw a clearly visible outline around the land you want. * Try to follow natural borders (mountain ranges, roads, rivers) where possible. * Each House’s claim must be a connected area. Clipper. Note: For this special era, control structures must be thematically castles. This can include castles from any culture or time period, so be creative. 8.1 Houses Both great houses (3-5 people) and lesser houses (1-3 people) can claim land. Remember that, as a lesser house, you have allegiance to a great house. The colour of your claim on the map reflects this allegiance. If you change allegiance or are conquered, your colour will change. Houses can only conquer as much land as they have players for. However, if you lose a player, you will not lose that land. 8.2 Extraterritorial Spheres of Influence Just because your claim is small, that doesn’t mean you can’t try to control more area. However it does mean that people can attack those control points without a war declaration, since it’s not in claimed land. Remember, you cannot kill someone for no reason. You must make your intention clear and give the defending party a chance to protect themselves. 9) War To declare war against another faction: * You must own land or contest the land of the faction you are going to war with. * A faction leader must post in the War Declarations forum and announce your war in-game. ** You must have roleplay justification for your war dec. ** If your war declaration includes any alliances, those faction leaders must post their agreement to the war declaration. They must state their justification for the war. ** If you do not own land but you have a Control Structure on the land of the faction that you are declaring war on, you must upload an image of your Control Structure like you would with a Sovereignty Claim. Follow regular Sovereignty Claim rules for the image. ** Wars must be declared in the forum 12 hours before you can attack. ** If the war is accepted by the defending party, you can attack sooner. ** Attack declarations must be posted before attacking. After the War Declaration: * Both sides may kill each other whenever they wish. * The involved factions may not claim any unclaimed regions, only land belonging to the enemy faction(s). * The involved factions may claim as much land as they wish from the enemy (ignoring a land claim restriction). * 12 hours after the War Declaration, Attack Declarations can be made. * Factions who have not posted a war declaration or individuals RPing as mercenaries who wish to assist another faction at war must join one of the warring factions and maintain that clan's tag while providing any attack/defense assistance. * The Admin Team may declare a faction at war 'inactive' at their discretion if they have not been online in at least 3 days. Ending War: * A war has ended when one side surrenders or through peace negotiations. Starting a war happens in RP. Ending a war should as well. * If a faction loses their control structure but does not wish to surrender, they must post on the forum their intent to continue. They then have 24 hours to resolve the war. * Wars are automatically ended if no attack decs have been made in 48 hours (starts from when you're able to make an attack dec or if you've made one before, the time when the last one was posted) Please reply to the original War Declaration post announcing that the war has ended. 9.1 Conquering If you go to war and defeat another house, you do not take their land. Instead, they must change their allegiance. People complain that everyone plays with the same group of people. Now, through wars and diplomacy, you’ll be interacting with different people at different times in the era. If conquered, you can still keep your land, but then change allegiance to whoever conquered you and fight on their behalf. If you have 2 people and they have three people, you can also combine, but you will have to maintain the claim of the lesser house. 10) Attack Declarations When a faction is at war, if they wish to raid a structure or attempt to capture an enemy's CS they must submit an attack declaration before any raiding occurs. To declare an attack: * Wait until at least 12 hours after the War Declaration or until the the faction that is declare war on “accepts” the war. * Wait until 2 members are online from the opposing faction (or 1 for a micronation). Screenshot proof is recommended. * Make a post in the Attack Declarations forum and announce your attack in-game. After the Attack Declaration: * You may raid any structure and kill any player on the land of the factions involved in the attack. * If there is an extended period of time where no fighting or raiding is happening (1 hour or more) then a new Attack Declaration must be made. ** The maximum time an Attack Declaration can last is 3 hours. You must make a new attack dec then if you want to continue with your attack. 11) Forum Rules * Follow all General Rules. * No ragequit/goodbye posts. * Please don't quote the main post on a thread. Doing so will only make the thread longer. * OOC must be marked on RP posts.